Related technical fields include organ or tissue perfusion apparatuses that are capable of sustaining and/or restoring viability of organs or tissue and preserving organs or tissues for diagnosis, treatment, storage and/or transport. For convenience, the term “organ” as used herein should be understood to mean organ and/or tissue unless otherwise specified.
It is an objective of organ perfusion apparatus to mimic conditions of the human body such that the organ remains viable before being used for research, diagnosis, treatment or transplantation. Many times the organ needs to be stored and/or transported between facilities. A goal of sustaining and restoring organs during perfusion is to reduce ischemia and reperfusion injury. The increase in storage periods in a normal or near normal functioning state also provides certain advantages, for example, organs can be transported greater distances and there is increased time for testing, treatment and evaluation of the organs.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,323,954 discloses, for example, perfusion apparatus associated with monitoring of viability of an organ by monitoring certain factors including organ resistance (pressure/flow) and/or pH, pO2, pCO2, LDH, T/GST, Tprotein, lactate, glucose base excess and/or ionized calcium levels in the medical fluid that has been perfused through the organ and collected.